


Melting Point

by pisti



Series: Magi Omegaverse [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisti/pseuds/pisti
Summary: Hakuryuu has captured Belial and his first base. He's going to kill the witch, once and for all.The only problem is that Judar neglects to tell him his heat is due.





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> this sequel was long overdue. it's also the most vanilla thing i've ever written, despite being omegaverse. enjoy!

Hakuryuu knows, logically, that omegas can’t choose when to have a heat.

He also knows that Judar is a very talented magician, and wouldn’t put it past him to induce one somehow to get himself out of work.

They have too much to do in the supply base to waste time on pleasure. They barely have the time to waste on sleep. Hakuryuu doesn’t bother to hold back a growl when he goes to check on Judar’s progress to find him covered in soldiers, pushed against the stone wall of the barracks.

Of course they’re interested - Judar is the only omega on base, and the soldiers have been forced through a dry period due to their enlistment for so long they don’t mind sharing. One’s sitting on his waist, thrusting frantically inside him, and another is behind him holding him down and trying to pump into his ass. Judar only pushes them away with a hand to the face when they get try to remove his choker or grip his breasts, letting everything else slide with minor irritation or a rough moan.

“He—y,” Judar complains, “Get off already! Or at least take turns—” Judar finally sees Hakuryuu watching him and his lips slam shut. A soldier greedily pushes his mouth back open fills his mouth with his cock soon after.

Hakuryuu walks over and yanks the soldier off by his shirt. He’s not strong enough to throw him off, and can only get him far enough away to growl territorially. The smell of heat hit him at the same time as the sight, and Hakuryuu’s not the type to let this behavior slide.

Then the soldier realizes exactly who he’s glaring at and backs away. The others do the same - one, two, three more soldiers back off with sour expressions. Hakuryuu doesn’t bother fixing Judar’s clothes. He’s just going to end up messing them up more.

He takes Judar’s wrist and hoists him up, away from the last soldier behind him. He’s dirty from getting so much attention on the ground, but more importantly, the sweet smell of his heat is radiating from his sweat.

“Don’t fraternize with the soldiers,” Hakuryuu says. “You’re my magi. Not theirs.”

Judar tilts his head. Hakuryuu’s not sure if he knows alphas can smell his virgin neck, but at this moment he thinks he does. Judar’s never been as oblivious as he pretends to be, and Hakuryuu thinks he’s being told to mark him already if he doesn’t want other alphas touching him.

Hakuryuu doesn’t have time for omegas right now. It’s time he doesn’t have that he uses to push his clothed cock against Judar, gripping him by his ass, and groan into his mouth at the feeling.

Judar’s breathy whine goes straight to his head and with each inhale the need to prepare for attacking the palace goes further from his mind, replaced by the need to take Judar.

He’s had Judar a few times now. Judar must have deemed their first time satisfactory, since after that he came to him as he was starting heats more than once. There were also times that he spent the night with Hakuryuu just to spend the morning with someone else, leaving him clueless on where they stood - especially when that someone else was Kouha or, worse, Kouen.

Hakuryuu has trouble believing that Judar truly wants Hakuryuu to mark him because of that tendency to sleep around. At the same time, Hakuryuu knows how omegas can be. They don’t care who takes them when they want it, just that someone does.

Judar’s hot against him. It’s just a trick of his mind that he thinks Judar is leaning into his touch more than the soldiers’.

“Are you gonna take me to a bed first?” Judar asks. “It’s kinda gross out here.”

His coherency tells Hakuryuu that his heat hasn’t crossed the one hour mark yet. He doesn’t want to move away from Judar’s warmth and isn’t sure he remembers the way to his room over the sound of his shallow breath.

“You alphas sure are easy. Touch me for a second and now no one’s home…”

Judar tries to help Hakuryuu make a choice by pulling him by the hand to the door to the barracks, but they’re far and Hakuryuu’s not willing to wait that long. “Just hold still,” he says, and pushes Judar back against the wall so he can take him first.

“What’d I tell you?” Judar asks. He’s lording his coherency over Hakuryuu’s head and he knows it. To get him to shut up, Hakuryuu hastily shoves inside. Judar’s always wet when he’s on the verge of his heat. Between his pheromones and the wet smack thrusting into him brings, he knows he’ll cum soon. Part of him is embarrassed for knowing that. That part of him gets smaller every time.

Nowadays, he’s starting to be grateful that Judar is one of the omegas whose pheromones he can’t ignore. As of last week, they’re connected as magi and king by Belial. What harm does it cause if they connected in other ways as well? It’s better if it’s Judar than a useless parlor-maid or someone with loyalty to Kouen.

Judar moans exaggeratedly loud when Hakuryuu finishes into him with a grunt. It’s been awhile and it takes time and a couple more thrust to finish emptying into him. Hakuryuu isn’t here to brag about having Judar to himself, but he knows the soldiers who hear them _know_ , and all he can think is _good._

Once Hakuryuu’s pulls out, Judar halfheartedly fixes their clothes and sets off towards the barracks. He talks leisurely as he goes and by the five minute mark Hakuryuu’s antsy with the desire to fuck that lack of urgency out of him.

So he does. It’s his base, and he can do whatever he wants in it.

Semen drips down Judar’s thighs when Hakuryuu pulls out. He’s not sure how much of it is from him and how much is from the soldiers earlier. He scowls.

“Should’ve paid more attention,” Judar teases. “Then you could’ve been first.”

“First? I already told you. Don’t fraternize with them at all.”

Judar laughs. It’s not his normal laugh. It’s breathier, closer, and just as telling as the way he shakily closes his legs that he’s entering his heat for real now.

It’s always hard to resist just staying in the halls all night, but Judar’s right. Choosing to forgo a bed altogether lead to far more soreness in the long run, and they couldn’t afford that with such an important fight ahead.

They can’t afford this, either, but that part of Hakuryuu’s brain isn’t protesting as loudly as it should right now. He’s more motivated to find a bed so that he can fuck more comfortably in the moment than out of any consideration for the near future.

The room they find first isn’t Judar’s or Hakuryuu’s. It’s in use, judging by the muddy gloves by the door and dirty clothes on the floor, but that doesn’t matter now. He locks the door. The soldier can find somewhere else to sleep tonight. This is more important.

His pants are uncomfortably tight. Those and his boots are the first to go. Judar just watches him. The fog in his eyes is setting in and it won’t lift until morning. That dazed expression is good, too, but he wants to fuck Judar into another expression altogether.

The relief he feels once he’s inside is instant. His body knows it’s getting what it wants and thrusts on instinct alone while Hakuryuu nips at Judar’s arms. He tries to make it last, but pacing is impossible when faced with a heat as hard to ignore as this.

Besides, what’s the point in pacing? He has all night. He’ll need it, too, if he plans on fixing the damage those soldiers did.

When he’s done, Hakuryuu pulls out to examine Judar’s body. There was a mark on his jawline that wasn’t there when he saw Judar this morning, so another alpha probably left it. A quick sniff at it confirmed. There were fingernail marks on his waist from an alpha holding him to make thrusting inside easier.

There was plenty of evidence of other alphas and it was hard to ignore.

“How long were you with those soldiers?”

“I dunno. Who cares? Just fuck me.”

“Answer my question and I will.” Hakuryuu gulps his own need away as he tugs at his dick with one hand. It’s nowhere near as satisfying as Judar is, but his pride as an alpha is important, too.

“Half an hour?” Judar guesses. He opens his legs wider, like he really thinks a sorry lie like that will earn him a reward.

“Tell me the truth.”

“Mm… a full hour? Something like that. C’mon… at least cum in me.”

His semen shoots in a messy line across Judar’s chest.

With other alphas’ semen already inside, Hakuryuu deems it wasteful. He runs a finger along it, and shoves it inside Judar where it belongs. He moans at the touch, bucking into his fingers.

“More,” Judar whines. “Give me _more_ already.”

“You’re too full,” Hakuryuu says. He pulls his fingers back out. The smell of his seed mixing with Judar’s wetness goes straight back to his dick, but he tries to force composure. “I hate leftovers.”

“It’s not _my_ fault you can’t control your soldiers,” Judar says. He sticks his fingers, already slick from sweat, inside, bumping knuckles with Hakuryuu’s hand, and pleasures himself as he talks.“If you hate it, take their desire with Belial. I’m sure you can give me, ah, more than enough… alone.”

“That’s a waste of magoi,” Hakuryuu says. “Omegas should be in their rooms when heat hits. It’s a distraction when you aren’t, and we don’t have time to be distracted.”

If he weren’t so distracted himself, Hakuryuu might care a little more about his own hypocrisy in saying that while he shoves his cock, still wet from earlier, into Judar’s mouth before he can argue. If he’s too full, his mouth will have to do.

Judar knows what to do with it. He whines from his own fingers as he sucks and licks Hakuryuu’s cock. If Judar’s hands weren’t pleasuring himself, he might use them for Hakuryuu like an omega should.

He pushes deeper into Judar’s hot mouth, forcing a surprised moan out. He can take a cock in his mouth as well as anywhere else, and Hakuryuu’s not sure why he’s pleased. Any omega should be able to do as much, especially one that’s slept around as much as Judar. With his free hand, he pushes looped fingers around what doesn’t fit in Judar’s mouth. It doesn’t take long. Judar swallows, then licks the tip of his cock for more.

He’s so needy. Hakuryuu takes a moment to breath as he watches Judar squirm and moan from his own fingers. “Hakuryuu… take me already.”

His cock twitches at the sound of his own name from Judar’s heat stricken mouth.

Judar just came, but he’s already rubbing fingers against himself for more. “Hakuryuu… Hakuryuuuuu…” 

He finishes from his fingers quickly. He’s barely taken a second to breathe before his fingers are back. It’s not as satisfying for him as Hakuryuu’s cock is, and it shows on his face.

“On your stomach.”

“Finally,” Judar breathes as he flips over, splaying his cum-stained thighs eagerly. When Hakuryuu pushes back in, Judar rolls his hips into the motion with a moan. “Finally,” he says again. “You’re so good to me. Go faster. Fuck me harder.”

It’s hard to ignore a display like that, and besides, the faster he releases the better. His instincts as an alpha demand he fill Judar as full as he can get, pushing anyone else’s semen out with his own. That’s the only way to reclaim him.

He sets to work with determination. Judar takes him as many times as he wants, only complaining when Hakuryuu leaves a hand on his swollen chest to finger his nipples for too long. Even then, the hand that pushes him away is flimsy. All that he needs in the middle of his heat is a warm cock to fill him, and Hakuryuu has no problem giving it to him until he melts with pleasure.

Neither of them can hold a conversation anymore. The sheets are sticky with cum, sweat, and the dripping wetness of Judar’s open legs. The more he’s fucked into it, the less Judar smells like soldiers and the more he smells like Hakuryuu’s. It’s irresistible. Why _would_ he resist it?

Judar’s first reaction to Hakuryuu finishing is always to whine when he pulls out and open his legs wider. His second reaction is to start fingering himself, moaning Hakuryuu’s name and arching his back with purpose. That’s enough to ready Hakuryuu for another round.

When Judar takes his cock again, he sighs contently for only a second. It quickly turns back into neediness, pushing back against him, mewling and begging for more. He’s let Hakuryuu make a mess out of him. He looks best like this, the perfect picture of desire.

He’s resistant to the inevitable soreness. When Judar starts sounding pained at one position, Hakuryuu turns him to another. He has more stamina than he used to, but one omega is still too fast for one alpha to satisfy completely. Especially when he’s barely slept over the past few days.

The first time Hakuryuu falls asleep, he wakes up to the unmistakable smell of heat and the feeling of Judar fucking himself on his still-hard cock. He holds his hips down and pushes harder, grunting his sleep away.

His scent has Hakuryuu in a daze. Once he’s awake, it’s already too late; he’s needy, the same as Judar, and has trouble getting back to sleep with that damp smell of heat and sex everywhere.

Judar’s more awake. He groans at his body’s thick want, rocking to stimulate himself as he pulls close to Hakuryuu.

It’s not long before Hakuryuu’s ready to push back inside.

“Mark me,” Judar whispers into his neck. “Mark me, mark me—I want _you_ ,” he repeats, each word more urgent than the last.

He wants to respond, but he’s at a loss for words. The adoration in Judar’s eyes, the way he tightly grips Hakuryuu’s back. It’s more than an omega needs to show an alpha who’s just high off his heat. Maybe they’re more than high off heat. It’s Judar. He’s Judar.

“Hakuryuu,” Judar moans. He clenches, and the feeling is indescribable. Warm, tight, and bucking into him. Moaning his name. Judar.

When Hakuryuu cums inside him, as deep as he can get, Judar whines and twitches just so. That face is definitely false advertising, but he’s getting used to seeing this side of Judar too.

“You’re so good. Mark me,” Judar repeats one last time.

“Why?” Hakuryuu asks once he’s caught as much of his breath as he’s going to.

“Just do it.”

“You’re still in heat.”

“Don’t care.”

Hakuryuu sighs. He lets his head drop to a pillow and tries to shut the smell out with a hand over his nose. It’s enough to let him sleep.

Apparently Judar figures something out too, because Hakuryuu manages to sleep until morning. When he sees Judar’s ravished body, he’s not sure if he wanted more sleep or less.

Hakuryuu wakes him with a hand on his shoulder. “Judar, get up. We have things to do.”

Judar groans and pulls the covers over his head, so Hakuryuu pulls them off altogether. Judar needs a bath, badly. Hakuryuu does too. Anyone could smell exactly how their night went, and that wasn’t something they needed to broadcast to the troops when they should be focusing on defeating Gyokuen.

“Just gonna leave again?” Judar muttered, stretching his legs and curling his toes.

“I have to make sure you get up,” Hakuryuu says.

“Right.” Judar tried to yawn but it caught in his throat and failed. So he rubbed his eyes instead, picking the sleep out.

“Do you remember what you were saying last night?” Hakuryuu asks. It’s impulsive, born from the leftover scent of their union making him feel closer to Judar than he is.

“About asking you to mark me?” Judar asked groggily. “Offer still stands, y’know. You’re my king now.”

Perhaps… he was right. If they were going to be king and magi, then… 

“No one else,” Hakuryuu says. “If I mark you, you’ll be mine. No more soldiers. No princes but me. One alpha is all an omega needs.”

“One king is all a magi needs.”

Hakuryuu touches Judar’s lower neck gingerly and rubs the virgin skin. Judar angles it towards him.

Hakuryuu takes a deep breath. He can still smell the soldiers from earlier. If he marks Judar, he’ll never find him covered in other alphas, moaning like it’s all he’s good for.

Good.

Hakuryuu removes the choker he’d left on all night to keep his distracted self from getting any ideas. Now that it’s gone, he realizes the choker hid the brunt of Judar’s virgin scent—at his age, never being claimed has to be a bit of an embarrassment. 

Judar doesn’t say anything. For once, he’s perfectly still and perfectly quiet, waiting patiently for Hakuryuu to mark him. It’s too late for him to ever be a good omega in Hakuryuu’s eyes, but he’s pretty sure this is the closest he’s ever gotten to looking the part.

He licks Judar’s neck. It has marks from his choker always rubbing against him as he practices magic, but Judar doesn’t react like it’s sore. He just sighs.

Once his neck is wet with Hakuryuu’s saliva, he bites the crook of it. He doesn’t mean to be as aggressive about it as he is, but with his mouth so close to a pristine neck—his magi’s neck, Judar’s, the lingering smell of sex and pheromones in the room—it’s hard to have restraint. He growls and takes another, larger mouthful, biting down hard enough to make Judar cry out.

“Hey, watch it!”

He sucks at the fresh blood. It isn’t as good of a taste as he was hoping. Pheromones or not, blood is just that: blood. The taste of iron is difficult to cover even with the smell of sex.

When it’s no longer bleeding, he kisses Judar. Forces the taste of blood into his mouth. From the way he kisses back, just as eagerly as when he was in the throes of his heat, Judar doesn’t mind. He’s always been strange. Or maybe he’s just glad to have Hakuryuu’s canines off his neck.

They have something far more important to worry about than this. His mind is clearing, replacing his need with nervous energy. “Get dressed.”

“I’m sore,” Judar says. “Don’t make me practice.”

“We need to. Your limp will be gone in a couple days, before we leave for the palace.”

The sound Judar made as he stretched was similar enough to a moan to make Hakuryuu gulp. When Judar moves, Hakuryuu’s smell moves with him. The mix of scents is comfortable on its own, but when mixed with the smell of sex, it’s downright alluring.

“Wait,” Hakuryuu says, hovering over Judar. Pinning him down. “One more time.”

“Again?” Judar whines. “My heat’s over. And I’m all sore.”

“You’re my omega now. This will happen from time to time.”

Judar sighs but opens his thighs nonetheless. He’s a mess, with dried cum across his thighs, from his entrance down his ass and onto his hair and the morning light only highlights the fact. It’s impossible to ignore.

Hakuryuu flips him onto his stomach and holds his ass up. Judar lets him. 

Judar gasps when Hakuryuu pushes in - he’s sore all over, and it shows in his breathy whines. It’s more arousing than it should be. Breathing in the lingering scent of yesterday’s heat, he nips at the back of Judar’s neck and bites down hard when he finishes inside. He’s less full now, and it makes Hakuryuu want to go again and again, until he can’t fit anymore of his seed inside Judar. 

Still, he forces himself away. “Come to my room tonight,” he orders.

“Not gonna let me sleep again?”

“You’re sturdier than you look. You can take it.”

“As long as you have the stamina for it,” Judar says. It’s enough of a challenge that it’s hard to contain the urge to tell him to lay back down.

“Of course I do. Now come on. We have to get to work,” he says and helps Judar up. His problem is that he has too much hair. The smell of heat on the dried sweat on his back as he pulls his sorry excuse for a shirt on is distracting, and the smell of his pheromones is stuck to his hair. Hakuryuu’s own scent on his exposed neck only adds to it. Omegas smell like the alpha who claimed them for the rest of their lives - Morgiana is proof of that. The thought of everyone smelling Judar and _knowing_ who he belonged to made him gulp with need once more.

“Wait. Come here.”

“Hakuryuuu…”

“Don’t _you_ have the stamina for it?” Hakuryuu asks. Challenges are Judar’s weakness, and in seconds he’s lowering himself onto Hakuryuu’s cock one last time.

Apparently he’s less sore in this position, because he’s a little more enthusiastic. He laughs and cups Hakuryuu’s face as he cums, watching his expression. What he was getting out of it exactly was difficult to determine.

“I need a bath,” Judar says as he lifts himself back off. “If you really wanted to get anything done today, I mean.”

“I’ll have some soldiers run baths.”

His words leave the room in a strange pause. Hakuryuu always shows himself out around now. Having freshly marked Judar, he felt it his responsibility to do something different.

“And,” he added, “I’ll make some breakfast afterwards.”

Judar stared, mouth open but not responding. His face is flushed and his hair is sweaty, but that’s not why he’s making that face. He’s just embarrassed.

Hakuryuu smiles. So that’s what it’s like to render Judar speechless.

He could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys like this universe, i might write more again. :~) i'm open to other pairings too, even though juhaku's my love.


End file.
